White Liar
by evenstar866
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha where highschool sweethearts, until someone told a white lie and created a problem. Few years after graduation they find eachother again and see what each of them have missed about one another, secrets about the past and the truth
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own inuyasha or any other characters i use!**

_Kagome Hiragushi- your normal teenage girl, good grades, and great looks. All the guys at Riverside High School would do anything to get her attention, but nothing seemed to work since she was always interested in one certain guy, Inuyasha!. This was their senior year and then they were off to start their own adventures. Kagome was 19 with medium length dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, she was average height for a girl and had the body of a model. She was the captain of the cheerleading team and the most down to earth person at the high school. Inuyasha and Kagome were the couple everyone envied, they were perfect for eachother he was a football star and she was the cheerleading star. They met when freshman year started and from there never left eachothers side, four years is a long time to spend with someone and not picture them as the only person you will love for the rest of your life._

**Chapter 1**

Rinngggggg!!!!!..............

"Kagome come on we have to get to class you can kiss yasha after all you want" Sango, kagomes bestfriend since todler days laughed as she pulled the young girl off her boyfriends lap

"san you really need a boyfriend" kagome laughed back as she gave inuyasha one last kiss before following her friend

"have fun in class girls" inuyasha laughed and headed the opposite direction

Class was long like normal for a teenage mind, after class students searched for their friends while they had 5 minutes to get their books for the next class

"inu over here" someone yelled

"whats up Shippo" inuyasha high fived the red headed boy

"so how was the party other night, tell kags you went yet?" shippo turned to his locker

"nah man im waiting for the right moment, she is going to hyperventalite"

"well its not like anything happened so she shouldnt care so much...right" he was curious

"you cant say i word shippo and i mean it" inuyasha pulled shippo closer "i got pretty hammered alright and kikyo looked pretty damn good and shit happened and i cant even look myself in the mirror man" he stopped talking and waited for his friends reaction

"WHAT" he screamed "Kikyo never looks good inu where you hammered off your ass or what, and how could you to Kagome of all people man your lucky that she picked you from day one every guy in this school wants a chance with her and you fuck up" shippo was pissed

"dude i know this and it was a mistake and its eating me from the inside, but you cant open your mouth ship, its up to me to tell her not you" inuyasha pushed him a little

"well we got a week left of school, so i wouldnt open your trap until after graduation so she shows up for the ceremony" shippo pushed inuyasha back and headed for his next class leaving yasha all alone in the hall

"so when we going to do that again" a gigglen voice said from behind

"kikyo, you know i love kagome and nothing will change that so its never going to happen again im sorry but it was a mistake so please leave me alone and dont open your mouth about anything until i say so"inuyasha walked passed her and headed to his class he shared with Kagome

Walking into Mr. Swansons Anthropologly class i paused for a moment to watch Kagome laugh at something Sango was telling her, i wanted to remember every moment i have with her before she ends everything when she hears what i have to tell her, she is never going to forgive my stupid ass. Its been four years and she still makes my knees weak everytime she smiles at me, kikyo really fucked things up before she came into the picture i planed to ask Kagome to marry me after graduation was over with, now she will never look me in the eye again.

"Hey babe whats wrong"Kagome stood up and walked towards me opening her arms getting ready to hug me

"nothing just alot on my mind thats all babe" i wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead

"well come sit down with me and sango before teach gets here" she laughed and pulled my hand towards the table we normaly sat at, sitting down next to her and lacing my fingers with hers under the table the teacher finally walked through the door causing the room to grow silent

"well guys arent you excited this is your last friday to sit in my class" mr swanson laughed

"Yeah bout time" the class cheered together as my mind was still on the subject before class

Kagome turned her head towards me and smiled at me rolling her eyes about the comment the class made "yasha you look sick are you sure your alright" she placed her other hand on my forehead

"yea perfectly fine, dont worry about it ill tell you later, promise" i pulled her hand from my forehead and kissed it before we both started paying attention to our last anthropolgy class. The rest of the day blew by with out much attention from me, the bell rang for the last time before we all headed home. Kagome had her last cheer practice today so that meant i got to go home hang out with my little brother then wait for her to come spend the night with me just like every friday since 10th grade. I didnt expect things to be different this friday.........

somewhere else.........................

"Alright girls that was a great last practice hope all the juniors on the time have a wonderful summer and great senior year" kagome hugged all the girls as they walked out of the gym. Kagome headed for the locker room to collect her things when she saw someone she didnt expect to see, Kikyo Hitomi.

"what do you want kikyo" i didnt look at her i just headed for my locker to grap my bag

"well i just thought you should know something little miss perfect" she grabbeb my shoulder and spun me around

"what the hell kik dont got to grab me like that" i pushed her hand off my shoulder

"do you know where inuyasha was saturday night" she put her hand on her hips and smiled at me

"not exactly, but why" i was getting nervous

"well he was at Kougas party with the football team, he was pretty tipsy if i do say so myself, must have sparked his interest though because i couldnt keep him off me" she laughed and started walking out of the locker room

"Wait" i felt the tears coming "what do you mean, inuyasha and you" i couldnt finish my sentence i just broke down

"not so perfect are you now huh Kagome" she laughed at pushed the door open and left

Four years and then he cheats on me, how could i expect anything different. He was an Takanashi for christ sake, rich handsome and powerful. His father was a cheater and his older brother some how was the lucky one being married and have a daughter. I didnt bother to call inuyasha that night i just went straight home, up to my room showered changed and cried myself to sleep. I was hopping that he would figure out on his own that i wasnt coming over tonight, and when i didnt call him all weekend he would figure it out for himself. Couple months ago Hojo saw him walking a pretty red head home from the corner bar, being the idiot i was i didnt think anything of it but now it all makes sense, he is a cheater too, the apple didnt fall to far from the tree. I woke up around 4am to my cat, buyo pawing at my hand, i rolled over to check my phone to find 8 missed calls from inuyasha and 3 texts messages all saying the same thing "_where are you babe, call me back love you inu3"_ then there was a single text from sango..

_"babe i heard about what kiks said im so sorry idk what to say even, txt me back dont do anything crazy:( love sang"_

choosing to not let her worry i texted her back knowing she was still awake prolly at a party

_"im dealing and falling apart SOS"_

_"want me to come over"_

_"you wouldnt mind would you"_

_"not at all b ova in 5"_

_"thnx 3"_

Throwing my phone across the room i got up and opened my window as i waited for sango to come crawling through it at any moment

"you know you really need a ladder for this shit" she stummpled throught the window with a beer still in her hand

"sorry sango" i crawled back into my bed

"so does this mean you believe what she told you then" she sat down at the foot of my bed

"why would i not believer her, who lies about something like that" i started crying again, sango wrapped her arms around me and just sat in quiet for a while before i fell asleep. When i woke up in the morning sango was gone which i expected what i didnt expect was to see inuyasha sitting in my computer chair waiting for me to wake up. Taking one look at him i walked to the bathroom showered went downstairs ate breakfeast then came back upstairs and waited for him to say something

"kagome" he whispered and sounded confused

"why did you lie to me" i looked at the floor insted of him

"about kougas im guessing" he stood up and sat down next to me on my bed " i didnt know how to tell you with out you freaking out thinking something would happen" he tried to grab my hand but i pulled mine away

"something did happen though inuyasha" i started crying infront of him

"what are you talking about" he grew tense and started breathing hard

"you and kikyo" i pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them and burried my face

"did shippo tell you that kagome, because its not what it sounds like" he stood up and knealed down infront of me

"shippo........wait so fucking shippo knew and you couldnt bother to tell me this shit" i stood up and pushed him to the floor

"KAGOME what the hell chill out god damn, what ever someone told you was wayy from the truth" he stood up and stepped towards me

"inuyasha you are just like your father even when caught you cant admitt it, just leave me alone this is over we are over now get out of my house and out of my life dont talk to me or even look at me just leave me alone" i yelled and pushed him towards my door and slammed the door in his face.

"kagome you cant be serious nothing happened atleast nothing like you think" he pounded on my door

"i dont care inuyasha your nothing but a WHITE LIAR!" i screamed at him, after that comment he was gone. Inuyasha never liked the idea of being like his so called father or even being a white liar.

**A/N alright im doing a time skip but this time its only going to be like a couple months so about 3 months after graduation!! alright some reviews would be nice!!!!!!!!!! anyways i hate kikyo so i hope no one likes her:) and i dont want inuyasha to be a hanyu or w.e im going to have a completely normal believeable story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3 months passed and not a single word from kagome, i couldnt eat i couldnt function with out her. She turned everyone against me pretty much shippo became her best friend insted of mine which was pretty shitty made the summer suck alot more then it already did. Only another week left in this town then i moved to New York with my brother so i could attend NYU and run part of the family business with him, Takanashi Corp. Today i planed to spend packing up the last couple things that belonged to me, but some how i ended up at the mall insted, shopping at Shikon Valley for the last time was something i couldnt wrap my mind around but swallowed the memories as i walked into the mall. Somewhere between Pac Sun and Oakleys i saw 3 familulair faces, Sango shippo and Kagome. They were standing by the railing waiting for someone it seemed, kagome for some reason was wearing a rather large hoodie that i noticed was mine from highschool with the giant letters that read TAKANASHI across the back in blood red. I smiled for a moment but then frowned when i saw hojo come out of a store and wrap his arm around her waist, i bit my tongue and kept walking towards the door to head home.

Coming home i just looked at my house and tried to remember every part of it, since this is the last time i would be driving my car through this town and seeing people i remembered. I was just about to turn my truck off when someone started tapping on my window turning to see my dad i frowned and rolled the window down

"yea" i asked

"shouldnt you be spending your night out with friends and doing things to have better memories"

"dad i lost everything with kagome walked away" i rolled the window back up shut my truck off and got out

"thats bullshit and you know it son, you gave up on your friends because she gave up on you" he slapped my back and handed me some money and walked inside the house. Thinking for a few moments i got back in my truck and headed for the highschool stopping on the way to get some beer. Once at the highschool i parked grabbed my beer and headed for the football field, climbing the blechers i sat at the top row and started to drink with only one thought in mine "_fuck my life"_

* * *

"Kagome are you sure this is what you want to do, i mean inuyasha loves you and all but telling him something like this is going to change your lifes forever" sango pleaded as we walked down the road

"sango i cant not tell him, this is something any guy would love to know about alright i cant keep this from him and run into him years later" i pleaded back

"hey wait is'nt that inuyashas chevy at the school" sango stopped walking and pointed across the street

"yea it is" i grabbed sangos hand and started running towards the field but stopped when i saw a couple beer cans on the bottom bleacher

"this is prolly a bad idea right now kagome inuyasha is clearly drunk" she pointed to the top and there he was laying on the bleachers with a beer in his hand and a football in the other

"sango i have to do this alright just dont leave ok" i turned and smiled at her as i made my way up the bleachers and stopped the step below inuyasha and took a breath "Inuyasha"

He dropped the ball and squeezed the beer can till it was flat then sat up to look at me, i stopped breathing his hair was grown out a little and feathered out above his ears, his eyes were not so golden they looked tarnished and hurt. He stared at me with confusion written all over his face. "what" was all he said as he dropped the smashed beer can

"umm ah i need to talk to you" i stutterd

"alright then talk before i feel like being a real asshole, bitch" he reached for another beer from the case

"i dont deserve to be called that you know im not the one that cheated and lied" i felt tears coming on

"i dont care anymore kagome so fucking tell me already so i can forget you showed up here tonight" he stood up and yelled at me

"this is a mistake forget it inuyasha and i hope you never know what i came here to tell you" i yelled back and regreted the threat

"to tell me what, that im worthless again that im like my father and an white liar kagome i have heard it all but nothing you can say will hurt me anymore so please just fuck off and go back to pretending nothing happened between us alright" he pushed passed me and knocked me over as he made his way down the steps

"you asshole, you almost just killed what i came here to tell you, but you know what forget it" i stood up and waited for him to turn around and yell at me again

"kill it....kags" he turned around and took a couple steps back up towards me

"forget it inuyasha forget i said anything" i yelled at him

"Kagome i am only going to ask you this once and you better not lie" he came even closer to me "Are you pregnant"

"no inuyasha im not pregnant and i would hope to never be by someone as cold hearted as you" i yelled as i walked down the steps and right passed him to Sango and with out looking back at him we left.

"i really dont want to say this but i told you so" sango said as she hugged me goodbye for the night

"yea i know, but um ill call you tomorrow when im done packing and we can get our butts to new york alright" i laughed as we said our good nights and waited for the next day to come. I spent the night thinking about weither i should of told inuyasha the truth or not about the baby, but apart of me wanted him to be there for every moment of the situation but another part of me want to completely forget about him. But forgeting was impossible now that i was carrying his child around inside me. I turned off my light and crawled into bed hoping everything would work out on its own over the next couple years i would be spending in new york.

Waking up the following morning i couldnt help it not to be excited i was accepted yo Columbia University in new york city, and i was pregnant with inuyashas baby, how could i tell him the truth with him being drunk and yelling at me the way he did, i became i white liar also, something im not to proud of but maybe one day he will understand. While our road trip began towards new york i couldnt help but ne nevrous about the school and me being pregnant, but it was my dream school, i could sing here and do all the things i dreamed of doing when i was a child, now was my chance and i was going to take it, a mother or not.

Sango was going for the film part of the world so she came to college with me, both being accepted was a rather big deal for us, we made some calls and got a appartment in the heart of new york city and aranged jobs with some companys so we had the money for the things we needed. Now it was just waiting for the perfect moment to fit everything where it need to be....


	3. Chapter 3

Thnx for all the favorite story adds!!

**Chapter 3**

The first week in new york i moved into my "new home" which happened to be the whole 35th floor of a 100 story building, my brother really went all out for this the place was nice with a rather large kitchen, well atleast for me because i never have time to cook. The place was like walking into the future everything was white and red also up to date. With in the first week i had my own office at takanashi corp and everyone knew my name, my brother must have pulled a few strings for that. Class at NYU started tomorrow which meant i had to go to bed early so i could make it to my 10:45am business class.

I figured working for my fathers company getting a bacholers degree in business was the right thing to go for. Going to bed that night i thought about kagome for the first time since the night i saw her at the school, "what did she need to tell me that i scared her into changing her mind" was my last thought before drifting off to sleep. Waking up the next morning at 9am i grabbed a towel and headed for the shower, showering and changing for the day, wearing a dark pair of blue jeans with a red t-shrit and white button up shirt over it i grabbed my black suit top to add to the outfit and headed out the door towards campus.

Pulling into the student parking lot i locked my door and started walking towards the building, having my heads up in the clouds i didnt hear the guys yelling something about a football coming towards my head, when the ball conected with my head i stopped and turned back around and pick the ball up and looked to see where it came from, i saw 4 guys coming towards me with smiles on their faces apologiesing for the punt, before they got to close i pulled my right arm back and let the ball go. All four of the guys watched in shock as the ball flew through the air and landed on the other side of the parking lot.

"wow man you got a great arm, you play?" one guy asked as he came closer to me and stuck his hand out "im Miroku Houshi thats Riku Rora in the jeresey Sam McNight in the black and last but not least my brother Tidus, and you are" he waited for me to shake his hand

I lifted my hand" Inuyasha Takanashi and yea i play i was quaterback for my high school" i shook his hand

"shit your sesshomarus brother, how you like new york" Riku spoke as he shook my hand

"you know my brother?"i was shocked

"yea everyone around here does, he plays ball with us sometimes and Kagura man damn she is one fine looking women" Sam high fived Riku as they laughed

I rubbed the back of my head "yea well we use to play in the back yard i whipped his ass everytime though"

"really, so does that mean you the next takanashi heir" miroku asked

"believe so but i want to get a degree, not just get handed a great job i want to work for it" i started walking towards the building and noticed that they all were following me.

* * *

With in the first week living in the city sango and i moved all of our belongings into our apartment and aranged all of our furniture. I was hired at the Howling Winds magazine company as an aprentence for the film section, college started the wednesday i arrived so i already made a couple friends. Sango somehow managed to meet a boy already that i have yet to meet, but from what i hear he is going to NYU for business drives a black 2009 ford F150 has black hair and is an heri to the Houshi. I give her alot of credit for already accepting a date from the young man but his personality sounded wonderful so i was happy for her. The first day on the job at Howling Winds i read a little story on Sesshomaru Takanashi and for the first time since the football field i thought about inuyasha. Sesshomaru was he older brother that was married and had two children running around their home, they lived her in new york just down the way from Time Square and ran their fathers business across the street from the Howling Winds.

"hey kags what you thinking about over there" i turned to see Yuri's smiling face coming my way

"nothing just stuff from work, whats up" i laughed as she sat down next to me

"so have you picked out any names for her yet" she grabbed my hand and smiled

"well only a couple names but im not sure" i laughed and let her hand run over my belly

"so is she going to have your last name or the fathers last name"

"um im not so sure about that yet, i mean her last name would be pretty powerful around here" my smile grew to a frown

"really well then kagome what is the last name then" she was curious now

"you can't tell anyone alright since your from new york you will be shocked by it ok" i pointedmy finger towards her face

"alright i promise i wont say a word not even to Kairi" she pointed back and smiled

"Takanashi, but not sesshomarus alright, his younger brother Inuyasha was my highschool sweetheart and shit got messed up and i never had the chance to tell him alright so shh" i spoke quickly and grew nervous when she just stared at me

"wow really, so you had a Takanashi corp heir, damn kagome shit could get real if they catch wind of this" she started panicing

"just dont say anything alright but i got to get to class so call you later babe" i hugged her and started my walk towards my communications class

Class flew by like anyother day getting out around 12:30pm i headed towards work to start my day there, on my way to the office a magazine cover caught my eye, right there on the cover was a man wearing jeans a white shirt with a suit jacket over it smiling with golden eyes and black hair, my heart stopped beating it was inuyasha and he was here in new york attending college, and not any college New Yor Univeristy. I walked quicker into the building and headed for my desk and concentrated on work and forgot about inuyasha. Before i knew it 6pm rolled around and it was time for me to head home. Taking the elevator to the frist floor i stopped on the third floor when someone i knew all to well stepped onto the elevator to go down with me.

"ka kagome is that you" the man spoke

"hello Sesshomaru, yea its me long time no see huh" i spoke as he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me

"what are you doing in new york, and how far along are you" he asked as he released me from the hug

"um college and my job and im about 4 months along, and before you ask any further yes its inuyashas"i looked down at my feet and waited for his reaction

"does he know this kagome"his voice became stern

"no, when i tryed to tell him he was a drunken mess and said things he shouldnt of and i backed out"i started crying

"its alright kags, dont worry i wont tell him this is your burden to bare i wont interfear, just be careful inuyasha is in town for good now"he hugged me again. The last couple seconds of the ride were quiet then when we both walked out the glass doors we hugged each other and said fairwell and went our seperate ways. Not sure how but i completely trusted Sesshomaru not to open his mouth to Inuyasha, on my way home i stopped to pick up a name book it was time i finally picked a name and stick with it. Sango was home when i arrived and with her boyfriend waiting to meet me on the couch. After a few words i learned he was Miroku Houshi and he was 10 about to turn 20, he was handsome and really nice. I spent the night inside with them sharing stories and watching movies and he didnt mention a single word about me being pregnant.

* * *

**A/N alright theres chapter 3 ha....well the daughters name happens to be what im going to name my daughter one day.....the next chapter is going to be a four year time skip...........**

**anywho please review :) my birthday is this saturday the 23rd so woohoo to me **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two years after the move to New York i had my daughter Rinoa Takanashi i figured i owed inuyasha that much to atleast give her his name, i got a opportunity to sing at a local high class party and somehow got noticed by a large record deal. Taking things slow for my daughters sake i did a coupke songs here and there to get my name out there and to make money, after the 1st year i concentrated on my studies and graduated with my bachlors degree in Communications and Mass Media, gave up my job at the Howling winds to persue my singing career. Before i knew it time flew and i had lived in the city for five years and Rinoa was about to turn 5 April 5th. Sango and Miroku had their ups and downs but he purposed in december so they were finally getting things aranged to have their wedding in August. I heard that Inuyasha graduated the top of his class from NYU and his brother had stepped down from the business and now was co-chair on the board giving Inuyasha full control of the Takanashi Corp.

Inuyasha was like a complete stranger now it had been four years and no word from him, which meant Sesshomaru kept his promise, I couldnt completely forget about him though since Rinoa looked so much like him she had his perfect golden eyes and jet black hair, his smile was on her face everyday. Every now and then Rinoa would ask about her father and if it was Inuyasha that was her father, I couldnt lie to her but not all lies are bad, white lies are perfectly alright, i told her that he didnt want her that he denied everything and that she was to leave him alone or i would be taken away for good. Being a little girl she believed me and never asked to see him again.

"Mommy we have to go i dont want to be late" Rinoa teased from the bottom step

"alright dear, im coming im coming hold on" i yelled down to her as i slipped on my last flip flop and rushed down the stairs to take her to date with Sango and Miroku, after all they were her godparents

Sango and Miroku bought an dulpex right outside of brooklyn to start their own family and prepare for the wedding, leaving me and Rinoa to the apartment which we moved to a whole floor insted of just one room.

"alright remember be good dont pester miroku to much he does work babe"i kissed her forehead before she boucned out of the car and ran to Sangos open arms

"well have fun at work kags and dont worry she will be fine she is going to town with miroku today" Sango yelled from the porch and hugged Rinoa some more

"alright have fun Rin be back later bye"i yelled before rolling up my window and heading towards the studio

* * *

"Rin slow down" Miroku yelled at the hyper child

"come on uncle roku i want to play in the spinning door" she screamed back at him as she entered the door

"i cant be late Inuyasha will kill me Rin" he slipped and coverd his mouth

"Inuyasha, as in my father" she stopped and turned towards him waiting for his answer

"forget that Rinoa its not the same Inuyasha, now come on" i was freaking out now

* * *

"Inuyasha sir, there is a miroku siting in the lobby waiting for you" the speaker spoke in his office

Grabbing his jacket and slipping it over his shirt and tie he headed towards the lobby, passing his smiling secretary that clearly wanted more then that out of him, but for some reason he was never able to commit, yea he slept with girls what guy wouldnt but he couldnt open his heart up again. Smiling a flirty smile at the lady i turned a corner and froze when i saw what was infront of me

"But roku i want some ice cream not not later" a dark haired little girl pegged miroku

"Rinoa Hiragushi Taka....oh Inuyasha" miroku saved himself from that mistake

"whos the kid" i was confused he said Hiragushi right?

"just one of my friends kids, Rinoa this is Inuyasha Takanashi, and Inuyasha this is Rinoa" miroku smiled at the little girl

I bent down and smiled at the little girl but was shocked when i saw her eyes, they were gold, now i may be a idiot sometimes but golden eyes were not that commen and she was the perfect image of Kagome thats forsure "so Rinoa wheres your mother"

"my mother doesnt want me to see you" she frowned back at me

"Rinoa hold your tongue" miroku snapped

"UNCLE MIROKU" she cried

"Uncle?" i was even more confused now

"Sango said i could call him that" she pouted

"Shush up Rinoa your MOTHER would kill me" miroku yelled

"what is going on miroku who is this little girl"i finally yelled between the two

"my name is Rinoa Hiraguashi Takanashi im 4 years old but 5 in april" she smiled up at me and i froze and started breathing heavely

"Takanashi" was the only thing i could get out

"Kagome Hiraguashi is my mother and your my father" she pointed her finger at me

"Rinoa!! great just great Sango is going to have my head on a silver platter" miroku started pacing the room

"I uh i uh have a daughter....Rinoa" i whispered and bent down and pulled her in for a hug and just stayed still she smelled so much like kagome

"Inuyasha watch her alright im going to go but kagome is going to kill me" miroku said as he started to leave

"thank you miroku" we both said to him then looked back at eachother and smiled

"So inuyasha how old are you exactly" Rinoa started with the questions

"well..you could call me dad if you like..and im 25" i was still in shock

"dang so that makes mommy 24 huh finally i got her age she isnt going to be too happy with me" she started laughing "alright then how come you wernt around why didnt you want me?"

"i never knew Rinoa, your mother never shared this with me she just was ga gone" i was pissed kagome lied to her

"that makes mommy a white liar doesnt it daddy" She giggled

"white liar huh that sound familulair thats what your mommy called me the night we broke up" i said to much

"why lie" she asked

"mommy thought daddy did something that he really didnt do, atleast not as much as she thought" dig the hole deeper

"oh" she whispered

"where is mommy" i held my breath

"at the studio finishing her cd she wont be home till later" she laughed and hugged me

"studio for what" did i miss something!

"she is thee Kagome Hiraguashi daddy she is a singer we got a huge apartment and mommy is so pretty on stage singing to all the people she is popular and got a beautiful voice" she stared at me

"so she got her dream" i stood up and looked out the window feeling the hurt all over again

"yea more then her dream, her old job pretty much offered her the board position as she does her tours so mommy got the best of both worlds and she's got me and uncle Sesshomaru brings Brice and Shaun over all the time and uncle Sora takes me everywhere" she laughed and then froze when she opened her mouth about that

"wow so everyone knew but me, my own family thats great" i didnt want to freak infront of her

"Come on daddy lets go see mommy" she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the spinning glass door

"i dont think kagome wants to see me" i didnt stop her

"yea right i hear her at night crying wishing things were different, trust me daddy she wants you"

"yea right" i still followed her as we made our way down the sidewalk towards the studio


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"wait daddy listen its mommy yes" rinoa giggled as she danced along and i listened to the song and froze from the lyrics

_Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
And it spreads just like a fire  
Slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
And I don't know why  
White liar_

You better be careful what you do  
I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes  
If they ever found you out  
You better be careful what you say  
It never really added up any way  
I got friends in this town

Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
And it spreads just like a fire  
Slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
And I don't know why  
White liar

You said you went out to a bar  
And walked some lady to her car  
But your face has more to tell  
Cuz my cousin saw you on the street  
With a red head named Bernice  
Turns out you don't lie too well

Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
And it spreads just like a fire  
Slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
And I don't know why  
White liar

Here's a bombshell just for you  
Turns out I've been lying too

Yeah I'm a white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
And it spreads just like a fire  
Slips off of my tongue like turpentine  
And I don't know why  
White Liar

"and that was Kagome Hiraguashi herself with her number one hit White Liar" the radio added

"white liar huh" i laughed to myself as we continued to walked through the building

"pretty voice huh daddy" rinoa giggled

"mommy always had a pretty voice rin" i laughed back

"Alright see that window mommy is on the other side of it with Seth, just watch they are recording we can surprise her after alright" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a set of chairs that sat arcoss from the window so i could see Kagome perfectly, god had she gotten beautiful, she grew her hair out it was long and wavey to her midback

_Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone  
If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me to  
And when we cry together  
Would you simply laugh at me and say_

_I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you miss me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Would you say the tables finally turn_

_Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

Kagome stared at the floor for a few and i could see her whip the tears off her cheek as she walked to the paino and back to the mic to wait for the cue to start another song, i couldnt stop my self from thinking of the past tears crept out of my eyes as Rinoa watched me in confusion and wrapped her arms around my neck and watched Kagome with me

"cameron dont forget i got to pick up rin at 5" kagome said into the mic

"dont worry babe we got a surprise for you when your done" cameron laughed back into the mic

She just smiled and winked at him and waited for the music to began, she looked lost in thought and really happy i felt bad for being there i didnt want to be the reason the smile on her face turned into a frown.

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life

Kagome dropped the mic back in the stand and headed towards the door, she was smiling and excited to see her surprise but when the door opened and she looked up and her eyes locked with mine her small turned into a frown and fear was easily seen on her face, then she looked and saw Rinoa sitting in my lap playing with my tye.

"What are you doing" she walked right up to me and pulled Rinoa away from you

"what does it look like" i took a couple steps towards her and grabbed Rinoas other hand

"mommy i found daddy today, can he stay" she smiled up at kagome

"Rinoa what did i tell you" she pointed at her

"not to search for daddy that he was nobody i needed to know and i wasnt important to him"

"alright thats it cameron right here watch her for a sec" i grabbed kagomes arm and pulled her out of the room so Rinoa couldnt here

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME" i screamed at her

"well clearly she told you so i dont have to now get out of here inuyasha" she tried to push by me

"why didnt you tell me 5 years is a long time kagome and why the fuck does my whole family know but not me" i shouted at her again

"do you remember the night i found you on the bleachers" she was crying

"yeah you said you had something to tell me but to forget it" then it clicked, she tried

"you push and i pushed back inuyasha your family knows by mistake sess ran into me at work and then your mother at the store alright i didnt do it to hurt you it just happened ok im sorry i really am but i couldnt face you after everything you broke everything" she was really crying now

"but she is a part of me kagome how could you not feel that was wrong somewhere" i pulled her close and whipped her tears away and hugged her

"im sorry inuyasha but we really have to go i made dinner plans i cant do this not now and i dont know if i ever can" she pulled out of the hug and walked to Rinoa and came back "say goodbye Rinoa we have to leave"

"wait will i get to see daddy again" she cried

"maybe oneday Rin but not tonight we have to go"

"alright bye daddy call roku to get ahold of me alright" she hugged me and grabbed her mothers hand and walked out of the building

"yea miroku ha if he is alive after tonight" i thought as i walked out after heading towards mirokus place


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"MIROKU HOW COULD YOU"

"Kagome wait...i didnt do anything it was all Rinoa she opened her mouth Inuyasha wasnt even concerned with her till she spoke"

"Kagome what did the idiot do now"

"sango your soon to be husband that has shit for brains told inuyasha about rinoa so now he knows and showed up at the fucking studio today"

"miroku your about to get the beating of your life! how could you...just because he is your best friend doesnt mean you get to tell him everything"

"wait stop sango" roku tried pleading

"hold on you mean to tell me that Inuyasha is your fucking best friend, this whole god damn time and you couldn't of bothered to step in and tell me this from the beginning miroku!"

"sango knew too you know"

"idiot this is no time to be pointing fingers, what are you going to do kagome"

"its been 5 years with no contact and he just shows up out of the blue today and now he know everything what am i going to do, run?"

"mommy dont i get a say in this" everyone turned to face rinoa

"honey trust me you dont want to get to know him"

"but i do thats the thing. he is apart of me mommy"

Silence filled the room nobody knew what to do and no one expected the next thing

dingggg dongg dingggg dongg

"ahh yasha i dont think this is the best time to just be showing up"

"can it miroku you all have alot of explaining to do...starting with you" his finger landing on Kagome

"miroku i think we should go for a drive, let them be alone for a few" sango finally spoke

"yes dear"

The couple made there leave as quick as possible to avoid the fighting, taking rinoa for a little trip with them

"can we talk"

"what do you want to talk about inuyasha clearly everything is out in the open now...whats left" i turned my back to him so he wouldnt see my tears

"how can you say whats left...i have a daughter after 5 years of no contact and you just want me to walk away..i dont fucking think so kags"

"kags" hearing the name made more tears reach my eyes

"what about it"

"i havent heard that name since high school is all"

shock struck across his face at his realization of the nickname "im sorry i didnt mean anything by it"

"inuyasha, our past is extremely messy and i dont want to drag rinoa through it, you cheated and we broke up and things got screwed up and some how i ended up pregnant, i wish i could say i regret it but i cant because rinoa is the greatest little girl she is smart funny and looks so much like you"

"i would know these things about OUR daughter if you ever told me she existed kagome!"

"i tried you where so angry at me that you scared me half to death inuyasha, you jumped down my throat the moment i opened my mouth, i never did anything wrong YOU did, you screwed everything up, this is your fault and yours alone"

"you only tried to tell me once, something like that you should of tried to tell me every day of her life kagome, you shouldnt of ran off to new york and never told me, you should of searched for me and told me dammit"

"i was so hurt and shocked that you cheated on me that i couldnt search for you, i couldnt face you after that night on the bleachers you pushed me to far and i didnt ever want to tell you or see you again inuyasha!"

"wow we spent 4 years together, we spent fucking high school glued to eachother and for one moment some dumb slut says some lie about me and you believe her and cause all this between me and you instead of searching for the truth, and you have the nerve to say you never wanted to see me again to my face" he turned to walk out of the door

"lie, what lie, why would some girl lie about something like that, to cause all this damage"

"i hope you figure that out one day kagome, but rinoa is apart of me now and you have to deal with me beginning here when she wants me"

"wait"

He never bothered to answer me or to turn and look at me, with that he was gone and i was left all alone to figure out the confusion


	7. Chapter 7

"Miroku do you think it was a good idea to leave them there alone" sango spoke as her and Miroku swung rinoa back and forth between them

"im sure everything will be alright, inuyasha isn't known for the violent type he is still the same guy we graduated with you know"

"mommy and daddy just need to make up and forgive each other for the past" Rinoa laughed out

"That would be the day" all three thought at once

The couple continued to walk being sure to give inuyasha and kagome there space, they were almost back to their home when they saw inuyasha get into his car and drive off.

"honey take rin inside ill go check on inuyasha and see whats going on, I love you" with that Miroku kissed sango hopped in his car and started following his distressed best friend.

…3….

"Inuyasha man are you in here" Miroku searched the house and stopped when he finally found his target, sitting on the floor looking through what looked like an ancient book "no way you are not going through your high school year book, you actually kept that shit"

"believe it or not I am and I did, I mean look at us we were so happy so perfect, like we were meant for each other and then everything got so crazy right before graduation" the frown clearly visible on the man's face

"damn look at how young you two were" Miroku pointed to a picture of kagome and inuyasha sitting under a tree smiling from ear to ear at each other "class couple huh, I never really did get the full story of what happened between you two"

"you mean sango never told you or kagome even" feeling shocked to say the least…

"nah I never asked I figured it would be something you would have told me man"

"well where to start….um lets see clearly we were the class couple, the couple to get married and all that shit, somewhere near the end of senior year I went to a party with the football team got pretty wasted and this chick that looked extremely like kagome showed up, one thing lead to another and in my drunken stupor I wanted to believe it was kagome and then she kissed me and everything felt wrong and different, after that I went home feeling completely guilty even though it was just a damn kiss, but I knew to kagome it would be the world"

"wait you mean all this drama about a messy past was because of one stupid kiss that meant nothing" Miroku was beyond confused

"not exactly roku"

"ok go on sorry"

"somehow the following week at school word got around that I cheated on kagome and slept with this other girl at a party and was trying to hide it from kagome, I never got the chance to tell kagome the truth she just closed me out of everything and ignored my attempts until graduation happened and then right before I met you that first week at college she showed up at the high school football field and there I was like a complete fool drinking and trying to forget my fucked up life without her, she just marched right up to me and started talking, being the idiot I was I ignored her until she tried telling me something important, turns out that important thing was rinoa, ironic huh…and then from there no contact until today" silence over took the room for a few moments as inuyasha caught his breath from all his rambling

"so you never fully cheated on her and all this time she has been saying you have and hating you for the mistake you never fully made, wow that's some serious bullshit inuyasha, why don't you try telling her the truth"

"for what fucking reason, she said it herself she never wants to see me again Miroku she completely hates me for this whole situation and blames me for everything, I never stopped loving her or stopped blaming myself since senior year of god damn high school"

"you need to try man, its not just about you and kagome anymore, rinoa is there also and she clearly wants you in her life so you need to do something before it becomes way to late"

"kagome can figure it out all on her own, im tired of feeling so guilty for no reason my whole adult life, yes rinoa will change my life but kagome will never be able to poison my mind all over again, I wash my hands of this whole situation….starting now Miroku" with that I stood up and opened the door waiting for Miroku to walk out of it and to finally have some peace and quiet to just think and relax since my life was about to change, I was a father now

….3….

"kagome do you still love inuyasha, be honest with me" sango sat down on the couch next to me with a caring face towards me

"id be inhuman to not still love him sango, he cheated not me…if that never happened we would be married and completely happy and a family with rinoa not this broken mess" please don't cry, please don't cry

"babe im home" Miroku broke the conversation as he walked into the room "kagome the guys a mess, and did you ever think of the possibility of him not actually being a cheater? Don't you think 5 years is a long time to hold high school relationships against someone…..dont answer me im just going to bed night" and he was out of the room as quick as he was in the room

"where did that come from" I turned to wait for sangos reply "whats going on"

"well he went after inuyasha to see how he was after you guys talked and this is the first ive heared of him since then..sorry" she stood from the couch and said her good nights and followed her husband to be to bed

"what is going on with everyone, how can everyone suddenly be on his side" I grabbed sleeping rinoa from the other couch and carried her down to the car to head home for the night "the possibility of him not cheating" was the only thought that kept running through my mind all night

A/N sooo inuyasha turned out not to really be a cheater in the end, white liar yes since he never spoke the truth! But anyways on to the next one!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Possibilty of him not cheating? that was the only thing that kept me up all night, i never really did ask Inuyasha or Kikyo about that night to know what really happened but what reason did i have not to believe what i heard...

"mommy can i call daddy, i wanna see him again" Rin came running into my room with the biggest smile on her face just knowing about Inuyasha finally, making it extremely hard to say know too

"alright hold on baby let me call uncle Roku to get his number for you" reaching for my cell phone i hit speed dial number 5 "Roku hey sorry if i woke you but i have a rather stupid question um can i get inuyashas cell number from you for Rinoa?"

"you know you dont have to lie kagome my dear"

"baka im not lying will you hurry up she is giving me the inpatient look" trying not to look at her again

"alright well its 586-347-3072 is that all you needed"

"yeah thank you Miroku tell Sango hello for me talk to you guys later" hanging up the phone i pulled the sheets off from over me and climbed out of bed, walked over to my dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underware, bra and clothes. Heading back to my bed i started to type in the number for Rinoa while the smile on her face grew even larger

ringg...ring...ringg..

"hello" oh shit i dont think i can do this even if its for rin

"um er Yasha"

kagome! "who is this" i already know but i want her to say it, god she still makes my heart go crazy with just her voice

"Its Kagome sorry, Rinoa wanted to talk to you so i told her i would call for her um here you go sorry" i quickly tossed the phone to Rinoa

"kagome wait i wanna say somethi..." "Daddy!" "rinoa honey how are you" so she doesnt want to talk to me honestly

I grabbed all the items i pulled out and headed to the shower to give them some space, not that i was jealous of our own daughter, man does that sound weird to say "our" ugh the man still drives me insane...i almost couldnt even get the words out. After a nice long shower i dryed my hair got dressed and headed back to my room. Suprisingly they where no longer on the phone but the smile was still across rinoas face.

"so honey how did it go, what you two talk about" curious much

"well mommy dont be mad but i gave daddy our address and he is coming to get me and we are going out to lunch...do you want to come"

"im not to sure, i mean i dont see why not...sure i guess ill go" perfect way to finally ask some questions

Rinoa finally headed to the shower after screaming with excitment about lunch, time passed and the only thing i could think to do was wait for Inuyasha to show up by watching some tv

knock knock...

"rinoa honey daddys here are you ready" before i even finished the sentence she was down the stairs and heading to the door

"daddy daddy" rinoa cheered as she rippe the door open and hugged the man on the other side

"hey sweetie you ready to go" Inuyasha didnt even see me standing a few feet away purse in hand

"daddy mommy is going to come with us...she said it sounded fun"

"are you sure about this Kagome"

"yeah well i figured it would be a good time to forgive and forget Inuyasha"lying through my teeth!

"well then lets get the show on the road" Inuyasah grabbed rinoas hand and started the walk back to the car, kagome slowly following suit

The drive was quit on my part on Rin and Yasha talking back and forth getting to know one another, i couldnt help but laugh at some of the things she would tell the poor guy and be shocked at some of the things Inuyasha had done since we last spoke. Lunch was at a small diner across town with the best ranch dressing and chicken noodle soup, perfect for the celebrity body. We ordered our meals and Rinoa started coloring her place mat with the crayons the waitress brought her...it was the perfect time to start a converstation

"what happened between us Inuyasha, i mean for real"

"what do you mean...you dumped me right before graduation and i tried everything to get you back, we graduated moved away from each other and went down seperate paths" minus a few things

"im talking about that day yash the day everything ended"

"you believed some skanks rumor and yeah it looked bad but you never asked me or tried kags"

"im asking now, i want to know what exactly happened that night i want the damn truth and i want it from you" tears started to fall down my cheeks, great!

"yes i went to that party you knew that, yes kikyo was there she kissed me and i pushed her off and thats all that happened she made the story a million times worse just to push you just to get you to break up with me...i would have never cheated on you kagome i loved you so much i would have died for you"

"you mean you never had sex with her and told her you wanted her and not me..."

"no i would never, did you really not trust me or believe me that much after 4 years together kagome, i never once second guessed your trust or faith in me and our relationship, i was always loyal but you just jumped at the first infraction" With that he pulled out his wallet paid his bill and stood up from the table and walked out leaving me there with my mouth hanging open

...he never cheated...all these years wasted...


	9. Author Notes

Sorry this story is taking me awhile to update...my computer crashed and it was the only means of fanfiction i had so i gotta use friends computers when i get the chance to be a fanfic freak

thanks for the patients tho its slowly coming but surely coming :)


	10. Chapter 10

"mommy what did you do to make daddy just up and leave like that?"Rinoa pulled on my hand as we walked to the cab to catch a ride home

"mommy made a really big mistake baby, one that she cant ever take back"

"cant you try"

"baby id love to try but i think that time has come and gone"

The cab ride was silent back to the house, how was i going to fix this, nothing i could do would fix this. Inuyasha had every right to hate me i completely screwed this up, i distroyed our relationship for no reason...me and my stupid assumbtions. The rest of the night went by in silence back at the house, Rinoa stayed up in her room while i was killing time by baking a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and strawberrys on top.

Just staring at the cake i found myself crying, five years later and i still completely love him and everything was my fault and not his "what am i going to do"

"you could tell him how you feel for starters" "oh my god sango you scared the hell out of me!" "sorry but you really should"

"and what would i even say to him...sorry for fucking us over?"

"well thats one way to start the conversation" sango started laughing "and whats the deal with the cake..your baking? thats depressing babe"

"shut up...you know when i get all like this i love to bake" i started laughing with her

"you know after all these years its not like i didnt know you still loved Inuyasha, you guys where the greatest couple ever and clearly the cheating never happened, so what its been 5 years you both still love each other...forgive and forget and move past it and spend the rest of your lifes together babe" sango walked over and gave me an incuraging hug

"its not that simple, inuyasha may not forgive me sango" i whispered while returning the hug

"well you will never know unless you two try, first step is tellng him you still love him"

The nerve of that women to come off all innocent and heart broken when she is the on that ruined us and through everything away! grabbing a budlight from my fridge i kicked off my shoes and turned the Rangers came on after half of my beer my phone started to ring..Miroku, ahh sorry man dont feel like talking to anyone right now.

An hour later the game was over and my 6 pack of beer was gone i slipped my shoes back on to head to the bar, turning my handle and opening the door i was face to face with the perverted bastard

"oi dont you know how to answer you phone" smartass

"maybe i didnt feel like talkng to anyone jackass, kinda a bad night for me" turning around and heading back to the livng room

"well thats why i stopped and grabbed this lovely 24 pack of budlight and came to visit you my man" smirking all the way to the living room the lech handed me and beer and snagged on for himself and sat down next to me "so my friend whats eating you?"

"well kagome finally knows the truth about everything" if i dont tell him he will bother me until i snap

"really? and how did that go...she jump up and kiss you?" there was thay stupid smirk again

"nah more like i got really upset on how chill she was acting about the whole thing, jumped up from our date with Rinoa and left came home and drank beer...i dont know man i just cant be around her for a while...need to back off for awhile, yeah i love the women but the whole situation just completely pisses me off still"

"you mean you cant forgive her for blowing the situation up back in high school, but you want her to forgive you for not trying to fix the rumor every step of the way back then? i dont know Yash that seems kind of shady to me...you have to forgive her to have her forgive you"

"or maybe we both just need to move on now that the truth is out there" alright i dont really want that

"damn yash thats harsh the women is still clearly completely head over heels for you"

"what are you talking about she hates me" and he comes the sad game

"maybe you should really think about some stuff man and then come out from your ass and go after the women you want to spend the rest of your life with...she is your other half inuyasha"

Days turned into weeks and weeks became months

After 2 months of no speaking and only sharing Rinoa the guilt finally started to eat away at Kagome, maybe i should have been a little nicer about the whole question and more caring, but it was hard enough just talking about the whole situation. Im ready to forgive him and move on together and be together and gain the years we lost but we havent spoke and he hasnt tried to get ahold of me, only Rinoa.

"mommy uncle Sesshy is here to get me"

"alright sweetie come give me a hug and I'll see you Sunday, love you say hello to Kagura and Sess for me, have fun with you cousins and be good"

_Alright maybe its time to talk to Inuyasha ….._


	11. Chapter 11

Ringggg Ringgg….

"Stupid alarm clock I hear you" Throwing the blankets back I crawled out of bed. I spent 2 hours getting ready fighting to have the best hair for today and switching between outfits to fit the day. Running out the house in a navy blue sun dress and white bumps, I decided to leave my hair down in light curls down my back and very little makeup on.

I whistled at the first cab that passed by "Time Square please"

Knock Knock

"Inuyasha are you home….we need to talk its kind of important" The door opened and Inuyasha was not the one standing in it, but another women was…half naked "oh I am sorry this is bad timing um I can come back late im so so sorry" I turned and darted down the hall way trying to hold back my tears, why wouldn't he have a girlfriend….its been 5 years and another 2 months of silence. Pullling out my phone I called the first person I thought of.

"Hey Sango, are you busy"

"no just sitting at home looking through wedding magazines, why whats up"

"I think I need to talk, is it ok if I come over"

"yeah sure…just come on in doors unlocked"

Hanging up the phone I grabbed another cab over to Brooklyn

"Sango" I yelled through the house " I am such an idiot"

"Why what happened"

"I went to Inuyashas to talk to tell him I was a fool and I forgive him and want to start over but there I was like an idiot at his front door and some bimbo in just his dress shirt answers the door…I have never ran as fast as I did in that moment"

"Really..that seems really odd. Miroku talked about how in love with you Inuyasha still was, but he did say that inuyasha washed his hands of this whole situation"

"washed his hands"

"yeah that's what he said…"

"Oh I see" After that we spent the day looking through magazines together and talking about the wedding. Before we knew it another month had gone by and the wedding was 2 months down the road. With all the planning and running around Inuyasha and I didn't speak for another 2 months, just more awkward trading of Rinoa back and forth. But today I got the shock of my life when Inuyasha was standing at the door waiting to speak to me

"I think we need to talk"

"alright um would you like to come in?" Opening the door further for him, he gladly walked in and waited for me to say where to go sit "the living room is fine, would you like something to drink coffee?"

"Yeah um black thank you" I walked to the kitchen and started the coffee, five minutes later I walked into the living room with two cups of black coffee

"so you wanted to talk" handing him his coffee and sitting across from him on the opposite couch

"yeah…well as you know everyone has been pretty busy with the wedding so there hasn't been much personal time or friend time, but there is one even we really need to talk about"

"alright and that would be?"

"the bachelor party and the bachelorette party, they are on the same night so clearly neither of us can watch Rinoa and all our family and friends will be at both events"

"Your right I didn't think about that, what are we going to do"

"well I spoke to Sess I guess he is having someone come in and take care of Brice and shaun so we thought that maybe she would just stay the night with her cousins, but I couldn't say yes with out asking you first"

"well of course that's alright, you didn't have to come all the way from time square for that Yash" oh shit, it slipped

"Time square? I haven't lived in time square for about 5 months now….I figured with us sharing Rinoa it would be easier for me to live closer so I moved into the building on the next block over, I thought she told you that?"

Oh my god….sooo I jumped to conclusions again…"No she never mentioned it, but that was a good idea"

"Also there is another thing I should talk to you about…something went wrong with one of our buildings so I got to go take care of it since I am the CEO now, but I wont be gone forever just maybe a month or so" he seemed rather nervous in telling me, kept moving his hands on his coffee

"Well you don't need to tell me that Inuyasha I am not your wife or even your girlfriend, you have a responsibility and its your job….you don't need me to tell you anything"

"oh I um was just letting you know I guess sorry I said anything I mean it is only Japan not like I am never coming back, so ok I'll be going then, thanks for the coffee Kags" He stood up to leave

"wait Inuyasha….about 3 months ago I went to your apartment which I guess now makes complete sense why a half naked lady answered the door"

"what are you talking about?"

"I came to talk to you about everything about …us" my voice got real quiet and I started staring at my feet "I wanted to tell you I was sorry for what happened and that you where right…..after 4 years of dating you would think I would believe my own boyfriend over some random girl and high school rumors, I should of confronted you and asked you instead of turning you away and pushing you out of my life, and about Rinoa I should of tried again and again to tell you, but apart of me just couldn't, I couldn't picture you not wanting her or you already having another life and another family.

"Whoa whoa Kags slow down before you break down" he grabbed both of my arms and brought me down the the couch

"no let me get this all out before I chicken out and hold it in for another 5 years" I breathed in and out real hard before I started again "when Kikyo came up to me and told me that my life was not as perfect as I thought and that I didn't know what you had done the previous weekend and what she and you had done, I just snapped I couldn't even speak to Sango or any of my friends. It just seemed so true for you to have done these things, I thought of who you where and the things around you, your father cheated on ur mom and I thought wow the apple don't fall to far from the tree, I judged you and in my head it was the truth. I went home and broke down and spent the night and whole weekend doing nothing but crying. And right after graduation I found out I was pregnant and I didn't know what to do. My first thought was to tell you but I couldn't speak to you and when I did try you turned out to be exactly who I thought you where. I am so sorry for everything and if I could take everything back I would…please forgive me Yash" when I looked up he wasn't even facing me, his head was turned towards the wall

"apple don't fall to far from the tree?"

"I am sorry"

"that's just great….I think maybe I should go home, I'll call you later about the baby sitter situation" he stood and started opening the door

"that's it"

"what do you want me to say Kagome. Its been five years…a simple I am sorry does not excuse everything that has happened, I put up with you for Rinoa…not because I want to be around you, I am sorry if I made you think that…now good day" After closing the door silence just filled the house

"thank you for the REALITY check!" for the first time since he was back in my life I broke down to my knees in tears, how stupid was I to think that saying the truth and forgiving him would change anything, he was still just as cold hearted as before.


	12. Chapter 12

The car ride home I couldn't think of anything else other then what Kagome told me, not even the music could keep my mind at bay….the apple don't fall to far from the tree, what kind of bullshit was that. I have spent 5 years trying to put my life together with out her and finally I am at the point of happiness and she walks back in….saved by the bell

"hello roku whats up"

"nothing just thinking 2 cases of bud light and your 50 inch tv and the play offs on tv tonight"

"yeah sounds good man I kind of need it after today"

"alright be over at 7:30 dude….game time!"

Pulling in the drive way to my house my mind was finally on something else…thank god for Miroku. Few hours later the door bell went off and there was the pervert himself…still hard to believe this guy was getting married next month.

"I don't know about you but I really need a beer…worse day at work ever" He crashed right on the couch grabbing the clicker turning the game on

"well trust me I need this beer to my man….today was hell"

First half of the game was typical guy time…screaming and booing the other team, when the last quarter started then the talk started…after 6 beers

"so yash have you talked to Kagome lately"

"actually that's why I needed the beer, I told her about the work trip and then everything just came out"

"what do you mean everything came out"

"She spoke for 10 minutes straight saying all the things that happened and went wrong and that she forgave me and wanted to start over and asked for me to forgive her" I took a long sip of my beer

"Seriously! Why do you need a beer then man you should be over there in an empty house with the women your in love with whats wrong with you?"

"the apple don't fall to far from the tree…..thats what she said to me. The reason she thought I for sure cheated was because my father cheated on my mother and the apple don't fall to far from the tree, it wasn't because of an honest mistake of high school bullshit it was because of my parents"

"she honestly said that to you?" I nodded " wow that's really shitty but honestly it was high school man its been 5 years and she tried to make up for it clearly the women still loves you"

"if it was that simple dude I would be over there…but to date for 4 years and suddenly everything is my fault because of my parents"

"maybe you guys should just start over…take things slow…or you could walk away and take space from one another again and let things settle"

"I think the space option is better, I just don't know right now with this whole Japan trip coming up and your party then wedding right after things are just busy and complicated right now"

"crap Sangos calling one sec man" they turned the game down real quick "whats up babe…Hojo Akito huh no never heard of him" took a sip of his beer "yeah that's fine babe if he is a old school friend sure you can invite him to the wedding, yeah with Inuyasha ill be home later love you too"

"Hojo Akito"

"You know him?"

"yeah I went to school with Kagome and Sango remember"

"ohh so I take it he is not someone you like"

"He was kagomes rebound after me…they paraded around the mall together all the time"

"should I call her back and tell her no?"

"nah its ok I am sure Kagome wouldn't do anything since she did apologize"

"but you did reject her" With that Miroku got the final word we finished the game and he headed home, I just sat on my patio watching the stars thinking if I had said the right thing or not. Checking my watch I grabbed my shoes and headed for my car. Who was I kidding I loved Kagome and always have. Pulling out of the drive way I headed right for her house, pulling up the lights where still on and Sangos car was in the drive way. Walking up to the porch I saw Hojo sitting on the couch with Kagome through the window laughing and smiling with drinks in hand, Sango was standing telling a story. Before I had the chance to walk away Sango saw me through the window.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here, are you looking for Miroku he Is in the Kitchen" she opened the door for me to come him

"oh um nah Sango I just wanted to talk to Kagome but I see that she is busy enough with Hojo so I'll just leave sorry"

"Yash" shitt

"Oh my is that you Inuyasha, what a small world huh" I could hit this guy

"Yeah sorry well my daughter does liver here so yeah small world Hobo"

"Yash don't do this"

"I am not doing anything sorry I stopped by I just thought about what you said I had an answer for you but clearly it's a little to late for that"

"Wait hold on can I have a minute with him guys" she closed the door behind her so we where on the porch alone "say what you have to say"

"why should I you clearly have nothing left to feel your already shacked up with Hojo again, don't think I didn't see you guys back then in the mall"

"INUYASHA shut your mouth before you say something you can not take back"

"…."

"hojo tried alright he tried but I couldn't I loved you way to much to move on and even more so when I was pregnant with you daughter! So shut your mouth you drunk, is that what you do every time…get in a fight and drink it away!"

"just forget it…apple don't fall to far from the tree right if I am a cheat mine as well be a drunk to huh? God I am such a moron to think you would still love me, forget I came here see you" I could hear her calling for me as I walked away but I couldn't care I just got back in my car and pulled out speeding down the road


	13. Chapter 13

'_still love me'_ What was that supposed to mean?

"Kagome I think it's about time I headed home, and my offer for being your date still stands just let me know alright" Hojo kissed me on the cheek before heading out for the night

"Bye it was nice seeing you and I'll let you know" I watched him leave just like I watched Inuyasha leave before heading back inside the house to finish off that bottle of wine and forget the last 20 minutes of her life.

"You know kags he clearly still loves you but you two have a lot of history you need to work out before you can walk back in to being Kagome and Inuyasha"

"Thanks Sango but I don't think that will ever happen, way to much new baggage for us to work now, so lets just worry about your wedding then you can plot our relationship" Laughing we both filled our cups again and finished of the wine while Miroku napped with Rin.

The rest of the days flew by until it was finally time for the wedding, the ceremony was beautiful and everything went as planned, the pictures where done without a word between me and Inuyasha and most the of the wedding was the same way, but I wish I could say all of it was that way.

"Alright everyone now its time for the maid of honor and the best man to enter the dance floor, Inuyasha and Kagome if you would" Sangos mother called over the microphone.

Slowly we walked towards the dance floor and grabbed on to one a other "So now we don't get to tip toe around each other huh" Inuyasha finally spoke to me

"well cant say we didn't try" his hand slid lower down my waist

"oh so you where trying to ignore me all night"

"and you weren't?"

"You look beautiful" he whispered into my ear

"you don't look so bad yourself"

"don't get ahead of yourself, the moment this dance is over its like we never knew each other got it" he held me a little tighter

"oh…if that's what you want then" my eyes dropped to the floor below us "is this how you plan to figure out if I still love you or not"

"why would you think I care if you love me or not" he stopped dancing at that moment and dropped his arms

"its what you said that night, you where an idiot to think I still loved you" I looked up into his eyes to see shock written across his face

"I was just drunk I didn't mean anything I said, that's why I shouldn't drink but I still do"

"oh well then forget I said anything and thanks for the dance" I turned around and walked out of the hall for some fresh air '_I am so stupid, of course he didn't mean it..'_

"Hey man having fun" Miroku smiled down at me

"I think I made more of a mess of things" I drank the last sip of my beer before getting up off the floor "I said something I should not have that night, now she thinks im trying to figure out if she loves me or not, which I could care less"

"don't fool yourself Inu she loves you and you love her, stop with all these games and stupid drunk moments and just tell her the truth and tell yourself the truth, you want her and want to be a family with her and Rin a real family not this broken shit you are now, grow the fuck up dude your 25 and have a great job and family and the best little girl a guy could ask for and you have a women that is waiting for you, stop making excuses man, I am going back inside I cant do this shit on my wedding night" He turned and headed back towards the dancing hall

"the truth…what truth"

"you know if you love her still you should tell her before she becomes someone elses"

"Holy shit Kouga you scared me, how have you been man" We gave each other a hug

"good man good got married have 2 really great kids, Ayame is inside with Kagome and Sango, but honestly dude you should just tell Kagome you love her"

"Its complicated man"

"How is it complicated..you love her and she loves you never mind high school just go get your women before your too late" for the first time I actually really thought about forgiving her and starting over

"oh Hojo that's just crazy" kagome?

"why is it crazy, I have always loved you so why not"

"Rin for one and.."

"its Inuyasha right?"

"no no that's not it, well I don't know its just to soon and I don't love you so that's just something I think its really important to have first"

"after the wedding everything will just fall into place, Inuyasha can still have Rin whenever he feels like it and I will be making enough money to take care of you and her no problem"

'_what the hell are they talking about, getting married?'_

"Hojo I am only going to say this once and I am sorry but my answer as to be no, my heart would not be in it and I think this is something people in love should do and I have to think of Rin first" things got silent after that so I took it as they were gone but man was I wrong, when I cleared the bushes they were both still standing there in awkward silence "Inuyasha what are you doing" she sounded shocked and scared

"Um well I was talking to Kouga and started to head back in but this conversation was just way to good to pass up"

"Its not what it looks like I swear"

"you don't have to explain anything to me, I did hear the whole thing so don't worry about it, but dude Hojo get a clue….nothing has changed from high school she is just not going to suddenly love you give up before it becomes pathetic"

"Inuyasha!"

"Thanks for the tip but atleast I can tell the women I love her and not be a drunken idiot after her and fuck up the relationship more"

"you two stop it already!"

"actually your right, I am an idiot but being drunk has nothing to do with it, but she knows I love her its just everything else"

"….you love me"

"don't pretend like you didn't assume so wench"

"yeah well its my turn now"

"Hojo sorry but I will never love you"

"Well you two can continue this but I got to go in a see my best friend…chow!"

"Yash"


End file.
